Respect
Hi and welcome to Respect's guild page. Contact Hookedonit, Sui or Themuffin-man for more information or if you have any questions. Thanks for checking out Respect! ~Sui History Respect was made by Power on day 1 of Solar. It has grown slowly but steady since then. The guild started with Power being leader, but after a while Hookedonit took over 'cause she was higher level and they knew each other in real life. Power had also made some bad choices a bit earlier, where he gave Respect to a high level person in guild for a short while. First he asked Hookedonit for advice, even though she told him it was a bad idea, he still did it. It didn't turn out well, therefore power decided Hookedonit would be a better leader, and make the right choices. And while Hookedonit was leader, Respect finally reached level 35. The 23th of October, year 639 (Dofus Time) Sui took over the role as a leader, although Hookedonit had bin a great and powerful leader she eventually needed some time off to take care of herself too. And just have fun. Hookedonit always used her time online to help the guild members. :) And as a natural outcome, this guild now has many loyal members. The 20nd of December, year 639 (Dofus Time) Respect reached 36. Spells were reset and new ones gained. In January the following year, Sui and Hookedonit decided to share the role as Leader. They switch place if one cannot be active or need help now. The guild got back on top and the members are filling the cup making it almost overflow. Late at night the 1st of May year 640 (Dofus Time) four of the online members decided to give 90% of their experience to their beloved guild. They went out and fought monsters like never before, to get the little remaning experience that was missing for the next level. Members had for a long time strained to level the guild, and they succeeded, but this level was more meaningful than the previous ones. And so, the four members Hookedonit, Burning-water, Themuffin-man and Hatefulest got the needed experience for Respect. They had done it. Respect was now level 40. The sun was shining, and the Tofu's and Piwi's were whistling. The fishermen were fishing silently by the shores of Sufokia and the Inn's were as full as never before. And when you thought the day just couldn't get better, a group of noble warriors wandered around without a guild. I guess that doesn't exactly seem like a good thing, but when these warriors applied for a seat in Respect, what else than a good thing could it be. Yes my dear friends, Eldin-Begic, Overdosed, Xmadollx and their closest friends joined Respect. The 17th of May year 640 (Dofus Time) Respect reaced 41, due to serious experience donations from certain members. Rules * No scamming ever. * No constant swearing in guild chat. * You shall Respect each fellow member. * You shall not aggress fellow members, without their permission. * Remember to have fun, it's a game. * If a member says no to for example leeching you, then you shall Respect that. (Everyone want to have fun when playing a game, not act as somebody's slave. You can ask someone else or ask later.) * Respect the rules. Activities Respect does alot of dungeon runs every day, and also does experience hunts and drop hunts. You often find Respect's perceptors around in Dofus, so its also alot of perceptor fights if you like that. It's a very active guild, so you can chat with other members 24 hours a day. Respect has mostly done the dungeons mentioned below up until now. Canidae Dungeon Scara Dungeon Blop Dungeon Gobball Dungeon Wabbit Dungeon Otomai's Ark Bwork Dungeon Kitsou Dungeon Bherb's Gully Guild Houses and Paddocks Houses Little Breeder House -16,1 Small Astrubian House 4,-18 Little Bontarian House -29,-50 Gobball Edifice 2,5 Paddocks Cania Plains -18,-49 Max 16. Astrub (Astrub Meadows) 10,-17 Max 9. Astrub (Astrub Meadows) 11,-20 Max 8. Brakmar -24,35 Max 5. Ranks The Ranks in Respect are determined by each players level. * Second in Command: A select few hand picked by the Leader must be 100+. * Guard OR Dogsbody: Members between level 80 and 89 may chose weather to be Guards or Dogsbody. (This is an outcome of the update where rank "Servant" got changed to "Dogsbody".) Note: As average level of guild members increases ranks and minimum level may change. (Current minimum level is 90. If you are a member and want one of your alternative characters joined the minimum level for it, is 80.) Members Leaders and Second in Commands The Awesome Crew :) Professions * Eldin-Begic Baker 100 Farmer 100 Tailor 71 / Costum Magus 100 * Xmadollx Baker 100 Farmer 100 * Eldin-Alt Fisherman 58 Alchemist 42 Fishmonger 30 * Themuffin-man Hunter 86 Butcher 84 Farmer 96 * Sui Farmer 87 Baker 100 Tailor 22 * Areola Lumberjack 100 Alchemist 100 Staff Carver 100 / Staff Carver Magus 100